The Hunt in Hunter's Edge
This quest is obtained when you speak to Jahrl in the Tribesmen's Warehouse or if your character has Pet Pal Talent, speak to the cat named Jinxika in the fields before entering Hunter's Edge. It is a companion quest of Follow the Wizard, and parts of this quest will need to be completed to further it. Walkthrough # Must complete Infiltrating Hunter's Edge before progressing in this quest. # You can choose either methods below (or both if you want the most XP) to advance this quest: ## Rescue Nolan ##* Speak to Jahrl to learn about the prisoners in the torture chamber. ##* Talk to the guard who will let you enter the prison after receiving Jahrl's permission and go to the basement below the Tribesmen's Warehouse. ##* Speak to the orc named Lorr about the fate of Nolan and choose the following methods to make him leave the torture chamber: ##** You can challenge him and best him as the more knowledgeable torturer: ##*** Choose Ring of Roses (Lorr's answer as well), Bile of Banshee (he will choose differently), the Nose (Lorr's answer as well), Three Long Minutes (he will choose differently). ##*** Note: There is no XP to best him in this competition and you will not have another chance at this. ##** You can best him in a RPS game for 6800 Charismatic XP. ##*** Note: If you fail, Lorr and the goblin will attack you. ##** Or you can attack him outright, but you have to do it later anyway to free Nolan. ##* Speak to Nolan about the hidden villagers: ##** You can put him out his misery for Egoistical +1 and end this progression right here, or... ##** Help him escape for Altruistic +1. ##** Kill Lorr, the goblin, and the four guards for 31330 XP. ##* Find out from Nolan or the remaining prisoners about an underground passage in the last room where the guard was at the desk. You can open the passage by a switch near the bookcase. ##* Kill the Mushrooms and Spore-Infested guards for 48130 XP. ##* Help the prisoners escape for 4080 XP. As reward they will tell you about Grutilda's secret stash below her office in the tavern. This will give 4080 Exploration XP, several Tenebrium weapons, and some basic loot. ##* Help Nolan escape. As reward he will tell you to look for a key in one of the beehives near the Wizard's house to unlock the hidden cellar to the Wizard's servants. ## Jinxika the Cat ##* Speak to Jinxika the Cat to learn that Grutilda has hired the Ratcatcher who is using rats to sniff out the hidden villagers. ##* Attack and kill a rat and all the remaining rats will go into hiding in rat holes. ##* Combine a poison bottle and cheese (you can find both in the basement of the tavern) and use it in front of a rathole to kill another rat updating the quest for 4080 XP and luring out the Rat King. ##* Speak to the Rat King in the basement of the tavern and tell him Jinxika the Cat is trying to kill him. He will ask you to get rid of the cat in exchange for his friendship. ##** Note: Rat King has at least one Legendary item on him of which you can trade or loot. ##* Speak to Jinxika near the town's skull fountain and tell her about the Rat King. ##** If you side with the Rat: ##*** Win an RPS game to convince her to leave town for 5100 Charismatic XP. ##*** Inform the Rat King you have gotten rid of the Cat and he will reward you by telling you about Grutilda's secret stash below her office in the tavern. ##*** Inform the Ratcatcher about the Rat King's success in sniffing out the hidden villagers. ##*** The Ratcatcher will locate the hidden cellar and kill the villagers updating the quest for 5100 XP and ending it here. ##*** You can continue the quest, Follow the Wizard by looting the Portal Activation Crystal and the Letter to Icara from the servants' corpses. ##** If you side with the Cat: ##*** Go back to the basement of the tavern, summon the Rat King by clicking on the Rat Palace and attack him. (Moderate difficult fight as he will summon two Cat Spirits). ##*** Killing the Rat King will net you 10200 XP and his loot table. ##*** Return to the Cat and she will tell you to look for a key in one of the beehives near the Wizard's house to unlock the hidden cellar to the Wizard's servants. ##** Note: You can inform Grutilda about the Ratcatcher's failure (as he lost his control of the rats without the Rat King) for Blunt +1, Attitude +25 with Grutilda, and she will kill him, or decide not to tell her for Considerate +1. ##** Note: You can kill the Ratcatcher at any time for 5100 XP and a quest update, but it won't change anything. ## Loot the key in one of the beehives at the back of the Wizard's house. ## Go to the marked spot on the map and locate the Wizard's servants hidden cellar. You have to attack the boulder on top of it to access the cellar. Entering the hatch will give 4080 Exploration XP. ## Talk to the Mother and learn about the fate of the Wizard. ## Advance through the quest Follow the Wizard and deactivate the traps in the Wizard's house for 5100 XP, allowing the family to escape. ## Once the traps are deactivated, return through the portal from whence you came, and talk to the Mother for 10200 XP and Reputation +1. As a reward she will tell you about a Chest on the upper floor of Wizard's house. ## This quest is completed when the servants will go through the portal on the upper floor of the Wizard's House. Rewards # 10200 XP and Reputation +1 for quest completion (additional XP and Traits listed above and depend on choices). # Magical Chest that requires Icara's name to open. ru:Охота в Пустоши Охотника Category:Original Sin quests